


Переполох в курятнике

by I_am_Horomi_from_Russia



Series: Всё было ради одного панчлайна [4]
Category: Political RPF - Canadian 21st c.
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_Horomi_from_Russia/pseuds/I_am_Horomi_from_Russia
Series: Всё было ради одного панчлайна [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818493





	Переполох в курятнике

**Дим_on** : Что-то скучно тут  
 **Гитлер** : нужно устроить чистку  
 **Зеленский** : от тебя это звучит угрожающе  
 **Плати_налоги** : без труда не выловить и рыбку из пруда  
 **Плати_налоги удалил GoldExpReq, VerkaS и ФилиппКу из беседы**  
 **Порнолев** : и что нас ждет теперь?  
 **ДонДжо** : я предлагаю добавить кого-нибудь новенького  
 **Пин** : на растерзание?  
 **Зеленский** : я в деле  
 **Зеленский добавил Поп_речного в беседу**  
 **Поп_речный** : ебать где я  
 **Соловьёв** : фу, ты материшься как гей  
 **Поп_речный** : откуда ты знаешь, как матерятся геи?  
 **Соловьёв** : урыл.  
 **ДонДжо** : вот сейчас непонял  
 **Др_story** : данное обстоятельство привело всех в замешательство.  
 **Пин** : простить мне мой акцент, но можем ли мы удалить его из беседа?  
 **Плати_налоги** : Не трогайте Каневского!!!  
 **DonaldT** : my opinion matters?  
 **Соловьёв** : не особо, но вещей  
 **DonaldT** : hochu beer  
 **Гитлер** : соглашусь  
 **Пин** : узнал  
 **Зеленский** : раз уже речь зашла о пиве  
 **Зеленский добавил MrDisco в беседу**  
 **MrDisco** : здесь кто-то сказал «пиво»?  
 **DonaldT** : oh, hi, Mister Urie  
 **MrDisco** : пошел нахуй  
 **DonaldT** : I don't understand  
 **MrDisco** : ну дк я-то тебя отлично понимаю  
 **DonaldT** покинул беседу  
 **Кипел_off** вернулся в беседу  
 **Кипел_off** : этот парень был из тех  
 **Поп_речный** : да, мы поняли, спасибо  
 **MrDisco** : рыжий, ты идешь пить пиво?  
 **Поп_речный** : Поживем увидим  
 **Поп_речный** : возможно  
 **Поп_речный** : посмотрим  
 **Гитлер** : базаришь?  
 **Поп_речный** : конечно  
 **Плати_налоги** : ты быканул или мне показалось?  
 **Поп_речный** : когда кажется креститься надо  
 **Плати_налоги** : он точно быканул  
 **Плати_налоги** : ты думаешь я тебя не переиграю?  
 **Плати_налоги** : думаешь я тебя не уничтожу?  
 **Нэвэльный** : Владимир Владимирович, Вы бы с высказываниями поаккуратнее  
 **Зеленский** : так, пацаны, оставьте  
 **MrDisco** : мир, труд, пиво.  
 **БасковН** : да ты задрал со своим пивом  
 **Порнолев** : не пацанское это дело пивас пить  
 **MrDisco** : и что ты предлагаешь?  
 **Порнолев** : вино классная тема  
 **ГосподьИисус присоединился к беседе**  
 **ГосподьИисус** : могу помочь с вином  
 **ДонДжо** : вот за это я вас и люблю  
 **Шальная_Emp** : вино? Я в деле.  
 **Др_story** : вот это я понимаю  
 **Др_story** : настоящая битва алкашей  
 **Др_story** : пиво против вина  
 **Пин** : будет драка  
 **Дим_on** : Наконец-то достойные честные выборы  
 **Др_story** : я предлагаю оставить последнее слово за нашим главным героем  
 **Др_story** : Владимир Владимирович, ваш вердикт  
 **Плати_налоги** : водка пиво водка пиво под конец корпоратива  
 **ГосподьИисус** : я бы лучше не сказал


End file.
